


A Minstrel Reminiscing

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Musicians, Reference to Alcohol, Rohan, reference to Morwen Steelsheen, reference to Thengel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Gleowine takes a break and a stroll.





	A Minstrel Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Set well before the War of the Ring, but well after the initial scene in my story [Battle Harp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921452)

The afternoon was drawing to a close. The feasting and the singing had been going on since shortly after midday and were set to continue until midnight. Once Gleowine had had the stamina to carouse with the best of them. Now he was older and needed to husband his strength a little. He passed the harp to his apprentice and took a stroll around the outbuildings and, because the temperatures were mild and the air inviting, walked on, out to the mound of King Thengel. There he stood remembering the king of his childhood and the queen he had admired.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words in MS Word.  
> The drabble came out of the solstice instadrabbling session on the SWG Discord server.  
> The prompt words were: afternoon, old, midnight, temperature.  
> I may write more about Gleowine's admiration for Morwen, at some point.


End file.
